Going Through a Hard Time
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: If someone has a better title, please tell me. Summary:Justin and Brian were in a terrible car crash. Justin is in the hospital, Brian is not. Rated T for language, possibly rated M for later chapter.
1. One Month

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means, tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE thinks of a better title, tell me. Thanks. **

Going Through a Hard Time

Summary: Justin and Brian were in a terrible car accident. Justin is in the hospital, but Brian isn't. Will he die? Will he survive? Will he wake up?

One Month

Brian was sitting, starring at Justin, who's lying in a hospital bed. He's hooked up to all these machines. Justin has been in the hospital for a month. Brian came to the hospital every day. Holding Justin's hand, talking to him, staring at him, kissed him. Brian still remembers the accident like it was yesterday.

_*Flash back: Brian's memory/POV*_

_Justin was driving the car I had just bought him. We were going back to Britin Manor, coming back from seeing Gus._

**(A/N: Lindsey and Melanie didn't move to Canada.)**

_We were at a stop light. Justin started going forward, when this car was swerving, and coming toward us. "Justin, look out!" He saw me pointing toward the driver side window and looked at the car coming toward us, and tried to get out of the way. Next thing I know, we crash. Thank god I'm still conscious, but Justin isn't. All this blood coming from his head. The same side Chris fucking Hobbes bashed in. It was bleeding too. I knew I was badly hurt, but I couldn't let his head bleed. I took off my shirt, as best I could, and pressed it to his head. I called an ambulance. I saw a sign, just barely, and told them what street we were on. After I hung up with the person, I just started crying. I didn't want Justin to die. He could already be dead. "Please don't die! Please don't die Justin! Why does this keep happening? Justin, you can't die!" It's just like prom, but worse._

_I was in the hospital for a week and a half. I visited Justin every day. He was so bruised and battered. I called everybody, including his mother. They visited every day, when they could. It became easier for me to see him, but it was still hard. Everyone would comfort me. When I was released from the hospital, I wanted to stay every night, but they wouldn't let me. I couldn't go back to Britin without Justin, and I sold the loft. I wouldn't want to go there without Justin anyway. I decided staying with Lindsey and Melanie. Mel wasn't too thrilled. I just wanted to be with Gus. He could always make me smile and laugh, no matter how I was feeling. _

*End of flash back*

Brian was sitting there, when the doctor came in. "Mr. Kinney." Brian whipped his face, and looked at the doctor.

"Yes Dr. Smith?"

**(A/N: I just picked a random name and the doctor is a woman.)**

"I think you should consider...taking him off life support." Brian started crying.

"No. No. No! No! NO!" Brian looked at Justin, and balled his eyes out. Just then, Michael came in the room. He saw Brian and ran over to him.

"Brian, what's wrong?"

"They...they..."

"They what?"

"They want me t-to co-consider t-taking him off l-life s-support," Brian sobbed. Michael just hugged him.

"Do you want me to call anyone?"

"Everyone."

"I'll be right back." Michael left the room. First, Michael called Justin's mother, then Debbie, and told her to call everyone else. Michael went back into the room, and sat there, hugging his friend. "It might be best Brian. I know it's hard, but it might be best."

"I don't k-know if I can l-let him g-go."

"You'll get through it. I know you will."

That night, Brian and everyone else, surrounded Justin. They shared memories, said their goodbyes, and soon the doctor came in. Everyone left the room. Michael hugged Brian, and just let him cry on his shoulder. The doctor came out of the room. "Mr. Kinney? I have some good news." He whipped his face and looked at her. "After I unplugged the machine, he's still breathing."

"That's a good sign, right?"

"It is, yes. But, he hasn't woken up yet." Brian smiled slightly. Justin is still alive.


	2. One Month and Two weeks

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means, tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE **

Going Through a Hard Time

Summary: Justin and Brian were in a terrible car accident. Justin is in the hospital, but Brian isn't. Will he die? Will he survive? Will he wake up?

One Month and Two weeks

It's been two weeks since they took Justin off the ventilator. (That _is_ what the life support machine is called. I looked it up.) Brian would sit next to Justin, talk to him, kiss him, watch him. He barely ate. Barely slept. Barely went to the bathroom. They still didn't let him sleep there. He stayed at Lindsey and Melanie's, and all he would do is stay awake at night and think of Justin. He couldn't help it. Everybody would try and get him to go home, well, Lindsey and Melanie's home, or at least to the cafeteria. He wouldn't move. He would just hold Justin's hand, and talk to him, or just stare at him.

Brian was sitting next to Justin, talking to him about something stupid, when Lindsey walked in the room. "Brian?" Brian looked at her.

"I'm not leaving."

"You should. It would do you some good to get some rest. And to see your son."

"What if something happens to him?"

"The doctors say that he's improving. Not a lot, but at least he's improving some."

"Fuck what the doctors say. They may say that he's improving, but something could still happen damn it!"

"Brian, calm down. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know. It's just...hard...to see him like this." Brian looked at Justin.

"I know it's hard. I can't say I know what you're going through or how hard it is, but I know it's hard."

"I just wish I could switch places with him. He'd be wishing the same thing if it _was_ switched."

"But really, you should get some rest, or at least eat something. It won't be good if you're a zombie when he wakes up. And you should really take a shower, and spend some time with Gus. He would really-"

"Wait. You said 'when he wakes up.'"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why? How do you know if he's gonna wake up or not?"

"I have hope, he'll wake up. My hopes aren't too high though."

"I just really hope he does. I just...have a feeling."

"So do I. Brian? You think you could just get some rest?"

"I can't. I can't."

"Gus wants to see you."

"I know, but I just can't leave. If I do then, I feel guilty. I feel like I should always be here when I can."

"There's no reason to feel guilty. You didn't do anything. It wasn't your fault." Those four words, brought back the memories of the prom, seeing Justin after he got out of the hospital, the way he acted. He started crying. Lindsey walked over to him, and hugged him. He cried on her shoulder.

When visiting hours were over, Brian went back to Lindsey and Melanie's house. When he walked in the front door, Gus ran over to him. "Daddy!" Brian picked him up.

"Hey sonny-boy."

"Where's Justin?"

"He's, um, he's...in the hospital Gus."

"Is Justin okay?"

"Well, it's like he's sleeping, but he won't wake up."

"Gus, come eat dinner." Lindsey called. She walked out from the kitchen and saw Brian standing there. Brian put Gus down and he ran to the kitchen.

"Hey Brian. Dinner's ready. You really need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'll call Debbie, and don't act like you don't give a shit. She can even force_ you_ to do something."

"Fine, but I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Brian went upstairs. Brian looked in the mirror. _Holy Fuck! I look like shit!_ He thought. He splashed water on his face, and looked at himself in the mirror. _Maybe I_ should_ get some sleep, and eat something. But how can I do that, when all I think about is Justin? I have to try. It's what Justin will want me to do. I know it. _After he dried his face, he went to the bathroom, and then went back downstairs. He went into the kitchen and sat down, next to Gus. Brian actually ate most of the food. He was surprised himself how much he ate.

After dinner, he played with Gus. He tried to push Justin to the side of his head. That way, he would think about him, but not forget him completely. Thank god Gus didn't talk about Justin, or ask about him. Brian thought that he wouldn't be able to handle it.

That night, Brian tried to fall asleep. All he thought about was Justin. Justin's smile, Justin's laugh, Justin's hair, Justin's smell, everything about Justin. He closed his eyes, and saw Justin. _Just keep your eyes closed. You'll get to sleep. Nothing is going to happen to Justin. He's gonna wake up. _He tried to convince himself. Eventually, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Lindsey came downstairs, and saw Brian sleeping. "Looks like he's finally asleep," Lindsey whispered to Melanie, as they walked to the kitchen.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish we could help him. Cheer him up."

"I know. It's sad to see him like this. He barely sees Gus, and he spends almost all of his time at the hospital. No matter what we try, he won't do anything. Debbie can usually force people, even Brian to do most things, but she just can't force him to do anything anymore."

"I know. What do you think we can do?"

"Honestly, nothing." They let Brian sleep, as long as he did. He slept all day and that night. He REALLY needed sleep.


	3. Two Months

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means, tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE **

Going Through a Hard Time

Summary: Justin and Brian were in a terrible car accident. Justin is in the hospital, but Brian isn't. Will he die? Will he survive? Will he wake up?

Two Months

Two months since they took Justin off the ventilator. But, he still hasn't woken up yet. Brian stayed some nights, but not too many nights. He actually slept through most nights.

BJBJ

Brian woke up, and saw that he was sleeping in the chair, next to Justin's bed. He just smiled and stared at Justin. He looked at the clock on his phone. It was 9:30 am. "Good Morning Sunshine." He kissed Justin. He saw Justin smile in his "sleep." Brian smiled wider. Justin's smile has _defiantly_ rubbed off in him, and in more than one ways. "It felt good to get some sleep. I was thinking...I would spend time with Gus today. It might do me some good. I know you'd want me to. When did I become such a lesbian?" Brian laughed. "I don't know if I can leave you though. It doesn't feel right. I hope to hear your laugh again. I want to hear your voice again, feel your hands on my body. _Damn!_ I really have become a lesbian. It's all thanks to you, you little twat." Brian just stared at him, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

**A/N: I know this chapter is VERY short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter. Please keep reading, and please review! Thanks! :)**


	4. Two Months and Two weeks

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means, tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE **

Going Through a Hard Time

Summary: Justin and Brian were in a terrible car accident. Justin is in the hospital, but Brian isn't. Will he die? Will he survive? Will he wake up?

Two months and two weeks

_*Flash back-Brian's memory/POV* _(BTW, he's telling Justin this too.)

_We were in the pool, swimming. Well, you were swimming, I was watching you. It was 2 in the morning, or around that time. You were swimming toward me. When you were arms length, I pulled you up, and just hugged you. Then, I kissed you deeply and passionately. After we broke apart, we were both breathless. I was still holding onto you, like I never wanted to let you go. You told me, "We should fuck, right here, right now."_

_ "Instead of fucking, we should..." I leaned in close to your ear and whispered, "...make love." I saw you shiver. We _did_ end up making love in the pool. And in the hot tub. Even next to the pool, lying on our towels and on the beach chairs. It was really incredible. That was the night you came back from New York._

*End of flash back-Brian's memory/POV*

BJBJ

Brian felt Justin's hand twitch. He looked at Justin's hand. _He's he going to wake? Is he going to wake up? _Brian thought. Brian's heart started beating faster and faster. He stood up and looked over Justin. He kissed him on the lips. Justin's hand twitched again. Brian ran out of the room to get the doctor. The doctor went into the room, and looked at Justin, and saw his hand move. "He may not be waking up. Sub-consciously, he may be moving, but it still could be a sign that he's waking up." Brian nodded. After the doctor left, Brian just stood there, holding Justin's hand, looking at him as though, he has the power to make him wake up. _Fuck the hospital rules._ Brian thought. _I'm calling in the room, whether they like it or not!_ Brian called Jennifer, Debbie, and Michael. He knew they would tell everyone else. Half an hour later, everyone was there, in the waiting room. Brian went out to the waiting room, and saw everyone standing there. They all ran up to him. Everyone bombarded him with questions like, "Did he wake up," "will he wake up," and questions like that. "One question at a time." Everyone stopped asking questions. "He hadn't woken up yet, and he _could_ be waking up. He's moving his hand, but that doesn't mean he's waking up."

"That's wonderful!" Debbie exclaimed. "He might wake up! I sure hope he does!"

"We all do Deb," Brian laughed.

"Do you want to go home? Rest for a little bit?" Michael asked.

"What if he wakes up? I want to see him wake up." They knew no one was going to convince him. "I should get back in there with him." Brian went back in the room and everyone else came in the room, not at the same time though. "Do you think he'll wake up?" Brian asked Jennifer, who was standing on Justin's right side, holding his hand, looking at him.

"I really think so."

"So do I. I want to be the first person he sees, no offence."

"Non-taken. You_ are_ his husband after all." Brian smiled slightly at her, and then looked back at Justin.

"He's gonna wake up soon. I just _know_ it." Brian said quietly to himself, although Jen heard it.


	5. Three Months

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means, tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE **

Going Through a Hard Time

Summary: Justin and Brian were in a terrible car accident. Justin is in the hospital, but Brian isn't. Will he die? Will he survive? Will he wake up?

3 Months

Brian woke up, up on Lindsey and Melanie's couch. _Thank god it's a Saturday._ He thought. Lindsey came downstairs, and saw Brian, sitting up on the couch. "Hi Brian."

"Hi Lindsey."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I did." There was a silence as she walked into the kitchen. "Lindsey? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What do you think about...taking...Gus to the hospital? You know, to see Justin?"

"I don't know Brian. I'm worried how it will affect him, and how he'll act."

"You know he hasn't seen...Justin in a long time." Saying his name still hurt Brian.

"I know. It's just, I don't know. I'm afraid he'll be very upset when he sees Justin. You know how Gus gets when he sees someone is hurt or feeling some emotion that's not a happy emotion."

"I know. How about I take him in and if he starts to get upset, I'll take him home?"

"I guess." Brian looked at the clock on the wall. "I better go."

"Do you want any coffee? Breakfast?"

"No thanks." Brian put on his shoes. "Bring Gus later."

"Okay. See you then." He left. _At least he's still taking showers. _Lindsey thought.

After Brian got to the hospital, he went straight to Justin's room, smiled seeing him, and sat down. He grabbed his hand, and gave it a little squeeze. "Hi Sunshine," He said. "I see you haven't woken up yet. I wish you would soon. I...I miss you. I, um." Brian started to get all choked up. A couple tears slid down his cheeks. "I just fucking wish you would already wake the fuck up." He took a couple deep breaths and whipped his face. "Gus is coming to see you today. I talked to Lindsey this morning and she wasn't too sure, but she said it was okay. I think it'll be good for him to see you." Brian kept talking to him, and soon, Lindsey came in with Gus. Brian looked at his son and smiled. "Hey sonny-boy."

"Hi daddy." **(A/N: Gus is 6 years old here.)** Gus walked over to Brian, and Brian picked him up and set him on his lap.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. Do you want anything? A bagel or something?" Lindsey asked.

"No." Brian turned to Gus. "You see Justin?" Brian asked, pointing to Justin. Gus followed where his father was pointing.

"Something wrong with Jus?" He asked, looking up at Brian.

"He's gonna be alright sonny-boy." _I really hope so._ Brian thought. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"What do I say?"

"Anything. Why don't you talk about when you and he painted at the loft?"

"Can he hear me daddy?"

"He might. Just talk to him." Gus put his hand on top of Justin's, and started talking about that weekend, when Justin visited from New York. Brian smiled as his son talked to his husband. Gus kept talking and talking, until Lindsey came back with a bagel for Brian.

"Brian, I know you didn't want anything, but I got you a bagel." She handed the bagel to Brian.

"Thanks." _I guess I_ could_ eat. _Brian thought. He started eating the bagel, and handed half to Gus. Gus just stared at Justin as he ate the bagel. Brian held Justin's hand, and watched him.

"I'm gonna go. I'll come back later." Lindsey told Brian. He looked at her.

"All right. Thanks for the bagel."

"No problem. You should really eat more. You're losing Brian. Seriously, you need to eat."

"Thanks for the concern." Lindsey sighed.

"I'm gonna go now. See you later Gus." Gus looked at her.

"Bye mommy." He waved to her. Right after she left, Brian felt Justin's hand slide out from his. Brian looked at Justin. He was moving his legs.

"Justin?" Brian looked at Justin and waited. Waited for him to open his eyes. Justin opened his eyes very slowly. "Justin!" Brian whispered excitedly. Justin turned his head, and looked at Brian and Gus. Brian started crying and smiled. "Hey Sunshine." Justin just stared at him. "Do-do you remember me?" Brian asked, afraid he didn't. Justin nodded, and Brian smiled again. "Do you remember Gus?" Justin looked at him and nodded. "Gus, Justin's awake. He's gonna be okay."

"Really daddy?"

"Really." Gus looked at Justin and saw that he wasn't "sleeping" anymore.

"Bri-Brian." Justin croaked out. Brian just looked at Justin and cried.

"What's wrong daddy?" Gus asked, looking at his father.

"Nothing Gus. I'm crying because I'm happy."

"W-what...happened?" Justin's voice was so scratchy.

"It was 3 months ago. We were coming back from visiting Lindsey, Melanie, Gus, and JR, and we were in a car crash. You're head was bleeding. The same side that Chris fucking Hobbes bashed in."

"I-I'm s-sorry Brian."

"There's no need to be Sunshine. I should go get the doctor." Brian stood up, and sat Gus in the chair, he was just sitting in. "Gus, you stay right there. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." Brian kissed Justin's forehead, and went to go get the doctor. "Jus, are you really going to be okay?"

"Yes Gus. I-I will be. It's g-gonna take some t-time." Dr. Smith came in the room, Brian following her.

"Mr. Taylor. It's good to see you woke up. I'm Dr. Smith."

"H-hi Dr. Smith."

"I bet you want water. I'll get it for you in a couple minutes. I just have to ask you some questions, and do an exam. You two will need to step out of the room." **(A/N: I don't know if they do an exam right after a patient wakes up from a coma. They probably do some kind of an exam, but the time I wrote this is 5:17 AM, so my brain is more asleep then awake. Sorry if some of my facts or whatever are wrong.)**

"We'll be right outside," he told Justin. Brian kissed his forehead, and picked up Gus, and left. Dr. Smith closed the door. It took 20 minutes. Brian and Gus went back in the room, and the doctor went to go get Justin water. "I totally forgot. I should call everyone else. If that's okay with you."

"Everyone else?" Justin asked confused. The doctor came in and gave Justin the glass of water. The doctor left them to have some time together.

"Yeah."

"Who's everyone else?" Justin asked, after drinking half the water. "I know you're gonna call my mom, but who's everyone else?"

"Debbie and Carl, Michael and Ben and Hunter, Lindsey and Melanie, Emmett, Ted, and Daphne."

"That's probably who I'm seeing in my head right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I keep seeing blurry visions in my head of people."

"Those people you're seeing, are family. Okay, technically friends, but we call them family. We're all just like family. We_ are_ family. Do you still want me to call them?"

"I guess. But, will you be in the room? I'm scared of what they're gonna do and say."

"Of course. But I wouldn't have to be in the room. I trust them and you trust them too, well, you did before the accident."

"I won't feel comfortable though, without you in the room."

"I'll stay in the room Sunshine. I'm gonna call everyone, and then I'll come back in the room." Brian got up, and Gus sat in the chair. Brian started to walk out.

"Bri?" Brian turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Before you call them, could you do something for me?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Will you...kiss me? Really kiss me? And hug me?"

"Of course. You don't have to ask." Brian practically ran over to Justin. He kissed Justin deep, and passionate. They heard Gus giggle. Brian hugged Justin, and Justin hugged him back. They held onto each other tightly. Justin was hurting a little bit, but he didn't care. He could still feel everything, and didn't feel sick or anything like that. After they stopped hugging, Brian left the room for a couple minutes to call everyone.

**A/N: OMG! I know! JUSTIN WOKE UP! lol :) BUT, he doesn't remember any of his friends just Brian, Gus, and his mother. I know, weird, but I'm a VERY weird person, soooo...yeah! LOL!**


	6. Four Months

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means, tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE **

Going Through a Hard Time

Summary: Justin and Brian were in a terrible car accident. Justin is in the hospital, but Brian isn't. Will he die? Will he survive? Will he wake up?

Four Months **(A/N: I know I skipped to the next month. Sorry.)**

Brian was driving Justin home from the hospital. His first day back home. Brian was being really careful on the road. He just didn't want to crash again. Brian kept looking at Justin, and he seemed tense. He grabbed Justin's hand, and intertwined their fingers. Justin looked at him, and smiled slightly. "We'll get through this." Brian told Justin.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You're so strong Justin. You survived the bashing at prom, you survived a bomb at Babylon. If you can get through that, then you can get through this." After Brian parked the car outside their house, Brian went around to Justin's side and opened the door for him. He helped Justin out of the car and inside the house. Brian helped him lay down on the couch. "Are you okay, if I go get the bags out of the car?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Brian kissed Justin, and left to go get the bags. Justin started to drift off to sleep. When Brian came back in with the bags, he saw Justin sleeping. He went upstairs into their bedroom, and started unpacking their bags. It was 15 minutes later when Brian heard a faint "Brian." He ran downstairs, and saw Justin sitting up. He ran over to Justin. "Is everything okay Sunshine?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you could get my medication."

"Do you have a headache or is your head just hurting?"

"My head just hurts."

"They're upstairs. I'll go get them." Brian went upstairs and got the pills. After he came back down, he went into the kitchen, got a glass of water and went over to Justin.

After Justin took the pills, he set the water on the coffee table, in front of the couch. "I want to show you something." Brian said, grabbing Justin's hand, and pulling him up.

"Where are we going?"

"To the kitchen." Brian pulled him toward the kitchen. There was a banner that said 'welcome home' hanging in front of the window, and a cake that said 'welcome home justin'. There were balloons tied to the chairs that were around the table.

"Why did you do this?" Justin asked, turning around to face Brian.

"Because I wanted to."

"Did you make the cake?"

"The banner too." Justin hugged him.

"Thank you." Justin pulled back so he could see Brian, and he kissed him.

"So what do you plan to do your first day back home?" Brian asked, after him and Justin each had a piece of the cake, and played with the balloons. Justin sat on Brian's lap, with his head on Brian's shoulder.

"Just lounge around I guess. Not really much to do."

"You could go swimming. Remember we have the pool in the backyard."

"I don't have the energy to go swimming. All I feel like doing is rest. Maybe tomorrow I'll swim or something."

That night, Justin is lying in bed, looking at an art magazine. Brian comes in the room with a water bottle and sets it on the bedside table, next to Justin. "Just in case you get thirsty." Brian told him. Justin nodded and went back to reading his magazine.

**A/N: I know it sucks. I'm having a hard time writing right now, so it might take longer for me to update.**


	7. Five Months

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means, tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE thinks of a better title, tell me. Thanks. **

Going Through a Hard Time

Five Months-Christmas Day

Justin has been talking to everyone, trying to remember everyone. He at least remembered who they were and his relationship with them. Everyone was over at Debbie's. Justin was sitting on the couch, looking nervous...And pale. He wasn't looking very good. Justin_ has_ been throwing up on and off all month. Brian tried to get him to go to the doctor, but he wouldn't. Brian went over to him, and sat next to him. "Are you okay?" Brian asked, as he pushed Justin's bangs out of his eyes. "You don't look very good."

"I..." Before Justin could finish his sentence, he was running upstairs to the bathroom, trying to hold in his vomit till he got to the toilet. He kneeled in front of the toilet and puked in the toilet, and a minute later, he passed out.

Downstairs, Brian started running up the stairs then heard a big 'thump.' _Oh no. PLEASE don't let anything happen to him. He's been through enough!_ Brian thought. He ran upstairs as fast as he could, everyone following. Brian saw Justin, unconscious on the bathroom floor. He kneeled next to him. "Justin. Please wake up. Justin? Sunshine?" Brian took him downstairs, and laid him on the couch. "Someone call an ambulance." Brian said frantically.

"I will." Lindsey told him. 15 minutes later, the ambulance showed up. As 3 guys lifted Justin into the ambulance, another paramedic went over to everyone and asked, "Does anyone know what happened?"

"He didn't look very good. Pale actually, and I went over to talk to him and he started to talk but then ran upstairs and a minute later, I heard a thump. He was throwing up and he passed out. He kept slipping in and out of consciousness before you arrived." Brian told him. "Will he be okay?"

"He should be fine. Once he arrives at the hospital they're gonna take some tests, do some blood work, and we'll find out what's going on." The paramedic smiled and then walked away. They allowed Brian to ride in the ambulance. He just sat off to the side, holding his husband's hand. _Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay!_ Brian thought.

An hour later, Justin was lying in bed, awake, with an IV drip. "You just got out of the hospital a month ago damn it!" Brian yelled. He started pacing, running his hand through his hand.

"It wasn't my fault Brian!" Justin yelled right back. "You think I wanted this to happen?"

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just...I hoped to never step in this place again."

"Did Brian Kinney just apologize?" Justin asked teasingly.

"Shut up," Brian chuckled. The doctor walked in.

"Mr. Taylor, Mr. Kinney."

"Am I sick? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, not at all. We've run some tests, and blood work, and it appears that you're pregnant Mr. Taylor." They both stared at her in shock.

"What?" Justin said. "Are you sure?"

"We ran the tests and blood work 4 times."

"Um...how far along am I?" Justin asked nervously. He wasn't sure if Brian was okay with this or not.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to do an ultrasound to be sure." She explained the pregnancy, what would happen, how he would be feeling, the food cravings, and everything else. "Ready for the ultrasound?"

"Yes." Justin answered. Brian nodded. After she got the ultrasound machine ready, and squeezed the gel on Justin's stomach, she pointed out the baby as it appeared on the screen. "It looks like there's...two...there."

"It appears so. Congratulations, you're having twins." After Justin wiped the gel off his stomach, the doctor gave them a folder with papers about the pregnancy. She left, and they stayed in the room.

"How...do you feel...about this?" Justin asked Brian.

"How do I feel?" Brian asked like he's pissed. Brian smiled. "Justin Taylor, you made me the happiest man for the second time."

"Really?" Justin looked at him, smiling.

"Of course." Brian hugged him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Absolutely." Brian kissed him then they left.


	8. Eight Months

A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE has a better title, tell me. Thanks.

Going Through a Hard Time

A/N BIG time jump here. Sorry. Fast forwarding to 3 and ½ months.

Eight Months-Middle of March

Justin's baby bump was starting to show. He was always standing in front of the full length mirror, stared at and rubbed his baby bump. Which is what he was doing when Brian came home. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and rested his hands on Justin's. "I can't wait till their born." Brian said.

"Neither can I." After a couple of moments, Brian walked out of the bathroom.

"What do you say we watch a movie tonight?" Brian asked as he took off his tie. Justin didn't answer. "Justin? Are you okay?" Brian took off his shirt as he walked to the bathroom. He saw Justin still staring in the full length mirror at his stomach. "Justin." Justin turned around."

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothings wrong."

"That's bullshit. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Well, I was reading these male pregnancy books, and there was a picture of a pregnant man at 3 and ½ months. That's how far along I am and I'm like twice the size I'm supposed to be. There might be something wrong." Brian starts laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're having twins. Of course you're going to be twice the size. There's nothing wrong." Brian kisses him. After they break part, he can see that Justin still looks upset. "What else is bothering you?"

"It's just that...you're so skinny and I'm not. I'm fat. I thought you would have left me."

"Justin Taylor! I could never do that! Plus, you are NOT fat. It's just the babies weight. Okay?" Justin nodded, and Brian hugged him. "So, you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a James Dean movie."

"I should have known."

"What do you say we order dinner, and then watch the movie?"

"That sounds great." Justin and Brian went downstairs, into the living room. Brian got the fireplace going, and Justin laid down on the couch, in front of it. Brian went into the kitchen, and grabbed the phone. After ordering the food, he went over to Justin, who was staring into space, thinking. "What are you thinking about?" Brian asked, kneeling next to Justin.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me!" Brian started tickling Justin where he knew Justin was most sensitive.

"That's not fair! You're stronger than me!" Justin laughed. "Okay, fine! I'll tell you! Just stop!" Brian stopped tickling Justin. "I was just thinking about a bunch of little children running around here."

"Maybe I can make that happen." They both laughed. "But seriously, it wouldn't be so bad having a bunch of little Justin's running around. Now that I think about it, it would be horrible."

"Very funny. But, what if their girls?"

"Then they'll be little Justina's running around."

"And little Brian's or Brianna's running around." They both laughed again. The doorbell rang.

"That's the food. I'll be right back." After Brian paid for the food, he went back over to the couch, and set the food on the coffee table. "I got Chinese. I hope it's okay."

"It's fine." Justin sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. Brian sat down next to him.

BJBJBJBJ

The next morning, Brian woke up, and heard Justin vomiting. He got up and went into the bathroom. He kneeled next to Justin, and starting rubbing his back. "The morning sickness continues." Brian joked. After Justin was done throwing up, Brian helped him up, and got a glass of water. "Maybe you should rest."

"It's just morning sickness Brian."

"I know, but it's only 8. You should go back to sleep."

"Do you have work today?"

"I do, but not for another hour and a half." Justin got back in bed, and Brian laid behind him, massaging his back and shoulders.

"That feels good."

"I _am _good with my hands."

"I know you are."

"Now go to sleep." Justin fell asleep a couple minutes later.

BJBJBJBJ

An hour later, Brian woke up, and got ready for wok. After he was ready, he woke up Justin. "Justin. Justin wake up." Justin opened his eyes slowly.

"What?"

"I'm leaving for work. Call me whenever."

"Okay." Brian kissed his forehead, and left.

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated. I kept having writer's block and I was having problems with my computer. I'll try to update sooner. Sorry if this sucks.**


	9. Nine Months

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE has a better title, tell me. Thanks.**

**A/N2: If ANYONE wants to help with the story, just send me a message or email. My email is on my profile. I WILL give you credit. **

**A/N3: Okay, I know. I'm obsessed with the show and mpreg. I admit it. But hey, who wouldn't be? LOL**

Going Through a Hard Time

Nine Months-April (Justin is 4 months pregnant)

Justin woke up from the movement in his stomach. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table. _Come on! It's 3 in the morning. Let me sleep! _Justin thought. "Can you stop moving and just calm down?" He whispered as he rubbed his belly. He wanted to get up, but Brian had his arms wrapped around him, so he knew if he moved, he would wake Brian. _I have to try._ Justin thought. He slowly pulled Brian's arms from around him and slowly got out of bed. _Thank god! _Justin went downstairs and walked around for awhile. 15 minutes later, the babies have stopped moving around and Justin went back upstairs to sleep.

Brian woke up around 9 am. He looked over at Justin and he had just woken up. "Good morning Sunshine." Brian smiled and kissed him.

"Morning Bri."

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Brian asked, as he got up.

"I did, but the babies woke me up at 3 am. They were moving so much."

"They're probably gonna be boys then."

"Why's that?"

"I did some research and read a little bit of the books and it says that if the baby or babies are moving a lot, then they're most likely to be boys." Justin thought it was cute how Brian was doing his research, but he wouldn't let Brian know that. "Why don't you go out today? You're barely going out anymore. We could go look for baby clothes or furniture. Or you could hang out with the gang or Daphne or your mom."

"I don't want to go out."

"You never do. Come on. Please?"

"No." Brian straddles Justin, right below his stomach and rubbed his stomach.

"Please? You already stopped going to school. The least you could do is go out every once in awhile."

"No. I don't want to."

"Why not? Nothings stopping you."

"Because...because..."

"Because why?"

"It makes me feel like everyone is staring at me and that I'm a freak."

"Let them stare, but you're not a freak. Don't let them get to you. All you can do is-"

"Walk around like I don't give a shit what they think. I know."

"Come on. Please?"

"If I do, will you stop fucking nagging me?"

"Yes, but I'll nag you again if you don't go out at least once a week."

"Fine." After they got showered and dressed, they went to Liberty diner. Brian parked the car and before they got out, he said to Justin, "Remember what I said." Justin nodded and they got out. Brian put his arm around Justin's waist and Justin squeezed close to Brian. They walked in and Debbie saw them as she turned to go put an order in. She practically ran over to them and squeezed them both. "Hey Sunshine, Brian. I haven't seen you two in forever!"

"I know. We've been busy." Justin told her.

"Translation: He didn't want to leave the house," Brian whispered to Debbie.

"I heard that," Justin said as he hit Brian's arm.

"No need to get violent."

"Sit down, I'll get you two something to eat." They sat down the booth in the far corner. Justin had trouble squeezing his belly in, but he managed. "So what can I get you?"

"Can I get French toast, scrambled eggs, a bagel with butter, waffles, and orange juice?" Justin asked.

"What about you Brian?"

"Just some coffee, thanks." Debbie went to go put the order in. "Shit Sunshine. That's a lot. Even for you."

"I _am_ eating for three now. I'm not the only one that's hungry."

"True."

"Plus, I know you'll be stealing some of the food. You always do."

"I do not."

"Do too." Just as Brian was about to argue, the gang came over.

"Hey baby! How you been?" Emmett asked, as he hugged Justin.

"Fine."

"Hey Justin. Hey Brian." Michael said.

"Hey Mikey." Brian said. Michael and Ben sat across from Brian and Justin and Emmett and Ted slid into the booth next to theirs.

"What do you say about doing another issue of Rage?" Michael asked.

"That'd be fun. It'd give me something to do."

"How about we start Monday?"

"That sounds good." Justin turned around, so he could talk to Emmett. "Hey Emmett. You want to go shopping with me for baby stuff?"

"I'd love to!" After eating, Emmett, Justin, and Brian went to the store and looked around. Justin pointed out some of the things he liked. They didn't get anything. They wanted to wait and see what the sex of the baby was. They looked through a couple different stores.

After looking through the stores, they went back to the diner, had lunch, and Brian and Justin went home. "Did you have fun?" Brian asked, as he unlocked the door, and they went inside.

"I did. Thanks Brian."

"Anytime."

"I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." Justin nodded, kissed Brian, and went upstairs into they're bedroom.

**Brian's POV**

After Justin went upstairs, I called everyone, and I had them meet here. I knew Justin would be sleeping for about 2 hours. After everyone arrived, we went into the living room. "Where's Justin?" Michael asked.

"He's upstairs sleeping. He should sleep for about 2 hours." I answered.

"Okay, so why are we all here?" Emmett asked.

"I was thinking we could throw Justin a baby shower."

"Fun!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Do you guys want to help?" They all said and nodded yes. "Great. I was thinking September because he's due in October."

"It could be a Halloween theme." Michael said. We talked for awhile, until I knew Justin was gonna wake up soon.


	10. Ten Months

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE has a better title, tell me. Thanks.**

Going Through a Hard Time

Ten Months-May(Justin is 5 months pregnant)

**Justin's POV**

I haven't been getting a lot of sleep at night. The babies always decided to move. Sometimes they calmed down. But today, I didn't mind it because Brian and I are going to find out the sex of the babies. After I took a shower, I decided to wake up Brian. "Brian, come on get up." He grunted, saying something, which I couldn't understand. "Brian, get up. I have a doctor's appointment."

"I'll get up in 5 minutes. Fuck off." He told me sleepily. I just had to laugh. He was never a morning person. Never was, never will.

"Please Brian?" I asked in the voice I knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine." I sat at the computer. A couple minutes later, I heard him get up. He came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Good to see you're finally up." I joked.

"Shut up twat," he said as he lightly slapped me on the side of my head.

"Ow. I know you're not a morning person, but there's no need to hit me."

"I'm sorry. You're right."

"Did I just hear Brian Kinney apologize and admit that he's wrong?" I asked him teasingly.

"Shut up." He said as he walked into the bathroom. Where he slapped my head, it started to hurt. I kept rubbing there lightly, and I felt a scar. Then I remembered, I was bashed at prom. I never really forget it completely. When Brian came out of the bathroom, I knew he saw me rubbing my head. "Justin, are you okay?"

"I don't know. It hurts."

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought it wouldn't hurt. It was just a light slap."

"It's okay Brian. We'll just get it checked out after the ultrasound." Brian nodded, but I knew he felt guilty and worried. I went over and stood in front of him. I put my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. I said what I said after I was released from the hospital. "It wasn't your fault." I then hugged him.

We arrived at the doctor's office. After my name was called, I couldn't have been more relieved. As I laid on the table, I couldn't stop rubbing the spot where Brian slapped me. I knew the doctor kept looking over at me. "You're having a boy and...another boy. Congratulations." She handed us the ultrasound pictures.

After leaving, we went to the hospital to get my head checked out. The doctor said that that spot is really sensitive, and I should ice it. I could tell Brian was feeling nervous, worried, and guilty.

When we got home, I laid on the couch and iced my head. "Brian, I know what you're feeling and there's no reason for it. It wasn't your fault."

BJBJBJBJ

Justin decided to take an hour nap. After he woke up, he and Brian met up went to the store, and met up with Michael. Later, Justin and Michael ware going to work on Rage, but Justin wanted to look at the baby stuff. "Hey Michael." Justin said, as he and Brian walked up to him.

"Hey Justin. How are you?" He asked as they hugged.

"Fine."

"Hey Brian." He hugged Brian.

"Hi Mikey." Brian felt his cell phone buzz.

"Hello?" He answered. He motioned to Justin that he had to step away. Justin nodded, and he stepped off to the side.

"Have you worked on the new drawings for Rage yet?" Michael asked Justin.

"Yeah, I have."

"Great, I can't wait to see them." Brian came over to them.

"I have to go. I forgot I had a meeting today. I'll see you at home."

"Okay." Brian kissed him.

"Bye Mikey. See you later."

"Bye Brian." After Brian left, Michael and Justin walked around for awhile. Justin bought some onsies and diapers.

"Did you drive or did Ben drop you off?" Justin asked as they left the store.

"I drove." When they got to Britin, they worked on Rage in the living room, and fell asleep a couple hours later. Justin on the couch, and Michael on the floor, next to the couch. Brian came home and found them still sleeping. There were papers all over the floor.

**A/N: I know it's short. I keep having writers block, but I'd figure I'd put a chapter up. I'm busy this week. **

**Early Note: I will be naming the twins Brian Jr. and Justin Jr. I'm obsessed with their child/children's name(s) their names. I admit it. So shut the fuck up. LOL. **


	11. Eleven Months

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE has a better title, tell me. Thanks.**

Going Through a Hard Time

11 Months-June (Justin is 6 months pregnant)

**Brian's POV**

Throughout the rest of the month, Mikey and Justin have been working on Rage. I'm kind of worried. He's over using his hand and stays up really late. I've tried talking to him about, but he won't listen. Stubborn little shit. I also tried talking to Mikey about it, but he says they have to finish it ASAP.

BJBJBJBJ

I walk into the living, and of course I see Justin drawing Rage sketches. I walk over to him. "Hey Justin. Can I talk to you?" He looks up at me.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" He asks as I sit down next to him, on the couch.

"I...I'm worried about you."

"I keep telling you I'm fine."

"I know. But...you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not Justin! You look like you're about to pass out!" I didn't mean to yell. It's just because I'm worried. "You need to rest!"

"When do I have time for a rest Brian?" Great, I got him yelling. "Huh? We haven't worked on Rage for two years Brian! Two _fucking_ years!" I sigh, trying to calm down.

"Okay, I get that. But you need to take a rest, even for a little bit. If you don't get enough sleep you could end up harming yourself and the babies," I say calmly. "Look, just promise me you'll rest. You've been working on it all month. You must have gotten at least one comic done."

"Fine. I promise. By the way, we got 2 comics done."

"I thought you would have 100 the way you've been working," I told him as I stood up.

"I promise I won't work so hard." I lean down, kiss him, and start to the kitchen. "Brian?" I turn around and look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm...sorry. I know you always say 'sorry's bullshit, and no apologies' but I feel like I have to." I walk over and hug him.

"You're right. Sorry_ is_ bullshit. Especially now, because you have nothing to be sorry for."

BJBJBJBJ

Justin went over to Brian, who was sitting on the couch, doing some work. He looked up at Justin. "Hey Sunshine. Is something wrong?"

"No...well...not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just got a call from my agent. She said that I would have to go to New York right after the baby's are born."

"We'll go with you."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Me and the babies."

"Is it safe for them though?"

"It is. I did some research and says it's okay. We can take formula on the plane, so we don't need to worry about that. But, we'll check with the doctor first."

"I'd love for you to come with me but I can't pay for both of us."

"I'll pay then. There, problem solved."

"I can't let you do that. And what about work?"

"They can handle work without me for at least a week or two, and yes, you can let me pay." Justin sighed, defeated. He knew he wouldn't win here.

"Fine."

"Now let's go to bed. You look exhausted."

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I said I was busy this week. Not only that, I kept having writers block. I'll be busy for a couple more days, and then I'll update faster. :) **


	12. Twelve Months

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE has a better title, tell me. Thanks.**

Going Through a Hard Time

Twelve Months-July (Justin is 7 months pregnant)

July 4th

Justin was napping on the couch while Brian worked in his office. Justin doesn't work so much on Rage, which Brian is happy and_ relieved _about. He naps more than he does work on Rage. He needs the sleep. Brian doesn't worry so much about Justin. He didn't need to.

Brian checked the time on his computer and it was 1:00pm. They told Debbie that they would go to her house for the fourth of July at 2:30. Brian shut down the computer and went to wake up Justin. He kneeled next to the couch. "Justin." Brian said stroking Justin's hair. "Justin get up. We're going to Deb's." Justin made a grunting noise, Brian not sure if he was saying something or not, then laid still. "Justin, come on."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please? I'll be your best friend."

"You already are my best friend. You're my husband."

"Just get up." Brian stood, grabbed Justin's hands and pulled him up to a sitting position. Justin opened his eyes, to see what was going on.

"Brian." Justin whined.

"Justin." Brian mockingly whined back. "You can sleep in the car."

"Fine."

"When we get home, we're gonna have a celebration of our own." Brian smirked at Justin.

"Maybe. Maybe Not."

"There's no maybe or no. I'll tie you to the bed if I have to."

"Kinky." They both laughed. They left five minutes later.

It took them an hour and a half to get there. Justin took a pillow and blanket and slept in the car. When they arrived, Justin was wrapped up in the blanket. Although it was July, Justin was always cold. Even when he went outside, he was still cold. They went to the doctor, and the doctor found nothing wrong. They went to a couple different doctors and they all said the same thing. "It's just because it's pregnant." They even went to the hospital and they couldn't find anything wrong.

Right after they entered the house, everyone looked at them and they said their hello's. Gus ran up to Brian and he picked Gus up. "Jus'in, why are you so big?"

"Gus..." Brian started, but Justin interrupted him.

"Brian, it's okay. He's only 6 years old. He's curious." He looked at Gus. "Gus, I'm big because there's two babies in my stomach."

"Oh, really? I remember mama being big when she had JR in her tummy." Gus kept talking non-stop. After talking to Brian and Justin for 10 minutes, he got distracted by the TV and watched it, sitting on Brian's lap. Justin laid down on the couch, with his head on Brian's leg, and fell asleep.

When it was time to eat, Brian put food on a plate for Justin and set it off to the side. He wanted Justin to sleep. After eating, everyone just lazed around and Justin woke up. Brian gave him his food, and after he ate, he laid on the couch, with his head in Brian's lap, both watching TV. They left an hour early. When they got home, they "celebrated" 3 times, then fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay, It's been a little while since I updated. I was busy and kept having writers block. I'm still gonna be busy this weekend, but not as much. I didn't include a lot of detail, and I know it's short, but I'm trying to make them longer. I'm just having a hard time writing for many different reasons. Anyway, I'll try to update sooner. **


	13. Thirteen Months

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE has a better title, tell me. Thanks.**

Going Through a Hard Time

Thirteen Months-August (Justin is 8 months pregnant.)

**12:00 pm-Noon**

Brian and Justin were cuddling, yes cuddling, and watching a movie on the couch. Brian's phone beeped, indicating he had a text message. It read: When are you leaving. We're all set up. Mikey.

Brian text back: We'll leave in 15 minutes. We'll be there in half an hour. After Brian closed his phone, Justin asked, "Who was that?"

"Just Mikey." Brian kissed him.

"Okay."

**12:15 pm**

Brian was driving Justin to a "surprise." They arrived at an art gallery half an hour later. "Brian, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." When they went in, everyone that was there (all their friends and family) yelled, "SURPRISE!" There was baby stuff everywhere, but it was Halloween themed. Justin was surprised all right. Everyone talked, danced, ate, had fun. All the guests decorated onsies, (with fabric paint), they played games, Justin opened his gifts that he got from everyone, and pictures were always being taken. During everything, and _of _everything.

Brian and Justin left, after Brian loaded everything in the car. Justin fell asleep on the way home.

**A/N: I know I didn't include a lot of detail for the baby shower. Deal with it. And I know this is _really_ short. The next one will be longer. Promise. Just trying to get as many chapter s up as I can.**


	14. Fourteen Months

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE has a better title, tell me. Thanks.**

Going Through a Hard Time

Fourteen Months-September (Justin is _about_ nine months pregnant)

When Brian came home, Justin was cooking dinner. Brian set his brief case down, next to the door, and went over to Justin and kissed his cheek. "Hey Brian. How was work?"

"It was okay. Same old, same old. Did you fun at all today?"

"Yes actually. Michael and I worked on Rage..."

"Why am I not surprised?" Brian interrupted.

"Shut up." Justin said as he pushed Brian playfully. "I went shopping with Emmett. No, it wasn't for the baby. We both know what could have happened." Brian laughed, just thinking about it.

"So what's for dinner?" Brian asked as he looked at what Justin was cooking.

"Jambalaya."

"My favorite," Brian joked.

"It should be read in about 5 minutes."

"Justin, you _did_ rest today right? You took a nap?"

"Yes I did. You worry too much."

"That's because I...care about you." Justin smiled his million-watt smile and Brian couldn't help but to smile too.

That night, Brian was massaging Justin's back and shoulders. "We haven't started the babies room yet, and they can come any minute." Justin said.

"We can start tomorrow if you want."

"All right. Right now, I just want to sleep." As soon as Justin fell asleep, Brian got up, and worked on the babies room. He painted the walls a light blue, and while that dried, he put the crib, and both the dressers. Once the walls were dry, he put the crib and dressers where Justin said he wanted them. He decided to go to bed.

**A/N: I know these chapters are short. I keep having writers block, but I'm trying.**


	15. Fifteen Months:Last chapter

**A/N: If anyone has a better title, by all means tell me. I thought this title fit, but if ANYONE has a better title, tell me. Thanks. **

**A/N2: This is the last chapter for this story, but I will make a story, continuing from this one. **

Going Through a Hard Time

Fifteen Months-October (Justin is nine months pregnant)

When Justin woke up the next morning, he went into the babies room, and saw what Brian did last night. He was shocked and surprised and happy and so many other emotions. Brian walks into the room and wraps his arms around Justin. "What do you think?" Brian asked, smiling. Justin turned around in his arms and smiled.

"I love it. When did you do this?"

"Last night. While you were sleeping."

"You stayed up all night to do this? It wouldn't take that long." Brian started laughing.

"No. I didn't stay up all night. It took an hour an a half to do this." Justin kissed him.

"Thank you, for doing this. All that's left is washing the clothes and putting them away, and the diapers and toys. And the swings downstairs, and the changing table, and..."

"Stop worrying. I'll get it done." Brian interrupted.

"You mean WE will get it done. And I'm only worrying because you know my due date is really close."

"I know. I was thinking after breakfast, we could start finishing the babies room."

"That's what I was thinking." After breakfast, Justin washed the clothes and Brian got the changing table ready. After the clothes were washed, Justin put them away and Brian set the swings up in the living room. There were still toys to put away, but Brian made Justin go take a nap. He needed it. Brian took a nap with Justin, wrapping his arms around Justin.

**(A/N: Time jump.)**

**October 25th**

**Two days past Justin due date**

Justin was laying in bed, rubbing his belly. Brian had to go to work, so he asked Michael to come over. He and Justin have gotten close after he went to New York. Because they called each other, to talk about Rage, they ended up talking about other stuff. Like what was happening in their lives, what happened in the past. Ever since then, they've been like brothers. Michael was so excited so see Justin when he came to New York. But, when he heard about the car crash, he was _**SO**_upset, but he stayed strong for Brian. Thank god he lived.

Brian didn't want to leave Justin alone in case the babies came while he was at work. Michael walked into the room. Handing Justin a glass of water and a plate of crackers he said, "They'll be here soon."

"I wish they were already here. And whether or not they're born, I have to go to New York in about 2-3 weeks, and Brian insisted on going and paying for everything."

"You know how Brian can be. And don't get too worked up."

"I know, I know. And I'm not getting worked up. I just wish he wouldn't pay for everything. Soon, I'm gonna be paying for everything."

"Sooner than you think."

"Yeah right."

**October 29th **

**6 days past Justin's due date**

Everyone was over at Deb's, waiting for Brian and Justin to get back from their appointment. When they got to Deb's house, everyone wanted to know what was happening, but tried very hard to hold back. Justin and Brian sat down on the couch. "Their gonna induce me tomorrow night."

"Really?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yep. I can't wait." Justin told them.

**October 30th **

**4:00 pm **

**At the hospital**

Justin was laying in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown, waiting for the doctor to induce him. But the doctor told them they were gonna wait and see if Justin goes into labor on his own. They waited till 9 pm to induce him. Justin had slight contraction, but nothing was really happening. He wasn't dilating very much.

**October 31st **

**6:00 pm **

**At the hospital**

They have been at the hospital 26 hours. Everyone visited, not at the same time. Justin's mother came. He didn't want her in the room. It'd feel too awkward. He apologized and she said it was fine. She understood. The doctor came in and said nothing had changed and they might want to consider a c-section. After talking about it for a little bit, they decided to go through with the c-section. They prepped Justin.

The doctor put an oxygen mask over Justin's mouth and nose. "You're gonna feel lot's and lot's of pressure. Okay?" The doctor told him. Justin nodded. As the doctor made the incision, Justin held Brian's hand and just looked at him, trying not to think about what the doctor was doing. An hour later, Justin was in recovery, holding one of the baby boys. "The one you're holding looks like me and the one I'm holding looks like you." Brian said.

"Then I guess we know who Brian Jr. is and who Justin Jr. is," Justin laughed. Brian laughed with Justin. "You know that we have to celebrate Halloween now right? Every year?"

"You never needed an excuse to celebrate any holiday."

"True." The nurse came in.

"It's time for the little ones to go to bed." After both Brian and Justin kissed the twins goodnight, Brian laid down next to Justin, wrapping his arms around him, being very careful to not hurt him. They both can't wait to get home and start their new lives.

**A/N: There you go. The last chapter. I'll start the continuing story soon.**


End file.
